The instant invention relates to extension arms for spray paint apparatus; it relates, more particularly, to such an extension arm suitable for use with any type of paint spray gun built for manual use, independent of the method of delivering the painting medium to the atomizing and dispensing nozzle.
In the application of paint to surfaces and objects, the use of manual paint spray apparatus, generally referred to as "guns" is common; the use ranging from painting the interior and exterior surfaces of buildings to the application of protective coatings to small manufactured articles. In many such uses it becomes desirable to reach through openings, or into the upper or lower extremities of spaces, where the human arm is not sufficient extension to the spray gun proper.
The prior art has provided a number of solutions to this need and teachings toward spray gun extensions may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,511,361 (to Paasche), 1,745,972 (to Beck) and 1,849,511 (to Thompson). In general such extensions are taught in the prior art are adaptable only to particular types of spray apparatus and incorporate components of such specific devices in their assemblies. Others cannot provide for variation in the angular position of the spray stream with respect to the extension handle and none have been sufficiently light, simple, and economical to find widespread distribution in the trade.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide an extension arm for spray paint apparatus which is adapted to receive any type of spray gun, is adjustable as to spraying angle, from which the gun may be detached simply and easily, and which may be manufactured and maintained with economy and ease.